1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to clamping assemblies for flexible fluid conduits, and, in particular, to a clamping assembly for obstructing fluid flow through extension conduits of catheter assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Catheters are flexible medical devices which facilitate the withdrawal and introduction of fluids from and to body cavities, ducts, and vessels. Catheter assemblies may have particular application in a hemodialysis procedure where blood is withdrawn from a blood vessel for treatment, and subsequently returned to the blood vessel for circulation. Known hemodialysis catheters include multiple lumens, such as dual lumen or triple-lumen catheters, which permit bi-directional fluid flow within the catheter whereby one lumen is dedicated for withdrawal of blood from a body vessel and the other lumen is dedicated for returning the treated blood to the vessel. During an exemplary hemodialysis procedure, a multiple lumen catheter is inserted into a body and blood is withdrawn through an arterial lumen of the catheter. The removed blood is directed to a hemodialysis unit which dialyzes, or purifies, the blood to remove waste and toxins from the blood. The dialyzed blood is returned to the patient through a venous lumen of the catheter.
Various techniques and apparatus are employed for the insertion of hemodialysis catheters including, e.g., guidewires, introduction stylets or the like. Some of these known techniques include subcutaneous tunneling methodologies where a subcutaneous tunnel is formed between two spaced openings in the skin with the use of a trocar or the like. One catheter end is introduced through an entry site or venotomy site for routing into, e.g., the jugular vein and routed to the heart. The trailing or proximal end is advanced through the subcutaneous tissue to exit a second exit opening adjacent the sternum of the patient beneath the venotomy site. Once the proximal end of the catheter is exposed, a catheter hub with extension conduits is fluidly connected to the catheter. One subcutaneous technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,897 to Twardowski et al., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.